


Все мелодии твоего сердца

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Dark Agenda Challenge, Future Fic, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В семь лет Лило мечтает стать межгалактическим героем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все мелодии твоего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all your heart-melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38277) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Разрешение получено.

В семь лет Лило мечтает стать межгалактическим героем.  
Стич учит её, как делать плазмаганы (Нани всегда кладёт их потом на верхнюю полку), как из консервного ножа и радио соорудить устройство, что откроет портал в другое измерение (Нани запрещает им делать это в доме), и как проглотить, а затем выплюнуть обратно разные полезные мелочи вроде ключей от наручников (Нани, несмотря на её отвращение, впечатляют их навыки). Они со Стичем бродят по лесам, плавают в океане, и они лучшие друзья в мире, и хотя Лило особо не общается с другими детьми, у неё есть Стич и Нани, и это все, кто ей нужен. Ночами ей снится космос, полный самых разных пришельцев, зелёных и змееподобных, высоких и синих, суровых и смешных, всех возможных видов, и когда она просыпается, у неё перед глазами всё ещё стоят инопланетные города, сверкающие огнями и утопающие в зелени.

 

В двенадцать Лило мечтает стать учёным.  
Она ещё не решила, каким именно, но она читает «Популярную науку» в библиотеке и журнал «Одиссей», на который её подписала Нани, даже несмотря на то, что он обходится весьма недёшево при пересылке с материка, а у них совсем нет денег и они не могут позволить себе новую плиту, и порой единственные счета, что они могут оплатить — телефонные. Она узнаёт о Большом Андронном колллайдере, о том, как геологи бурят вековые антарктические льды, о ботаниках, которые годами живут в отдалённых уголках тропических лесов, разыскивая лекарство от рака. Благодаря урокам естествознания она однажды узнаёт о квантово-волновом дуализме, о том, что всё во вселенной существует одновременно в двух ипостасях.  
Они со Стичем подолгу гуляют вместе, и она рассказывает ему обо всём, что может предложить ей мир: об археологах–ныряльщиках, что ищут пиратские корабли, и исследующих звёзды астрономах, обо всех людях, с которыми она хочет встретиться, и вещах, которые она хочет сделать. Стич внимательно слушает её, как всегда. Иногда ей кажется, что он не такой синий, как раньше, а иногда — что он вообще никогда не был синим.

 

В пятнадцать Лило мечтает стать фотографом.  
Она по–прежнему любит старые камеры, поляроиды её детства. Ей нравится держать их в руках, нравится, как они могут навечно запечатлеть любой момент по её желанию. Она мечтает о съёмках в самых опасных точках, о снимках, которые изменят историю. Она мечтает поймать в свой объектив нечто совершенно невероятное и захватывающее.  
Иногда они с Нани смотрят её старые фотоальбомы, те, где хранятся её детские снимки.  
— Это наша собака? — озадаченно спрашивает она, показывая на страницу с фотографиями.  
Нани хмурится.  
— Это Стич. Разве ты не помнишь Стича? Он появился у тебя, когда ты была совсем маленькой, и ты никак не могла уследить за ним. Он практически уничтожал дом каждую неделю, поверить не могу, что ты его забыла.  
Её мысли проясняются; конечно, она помнит Стича. Как она может не помнить его?  
— Он попал под грузовик, — медленно говорит она. Перед её глазами встаёт та полузабытая картина – машина на дороге, выскакивающий перед ней Стич.  
— Да, – говорит Нани. — К сожалению.

 

В девятнадцать Лило хочет стать социальным работником.  
Она посещает занятия по журналистике и успешно сдаёт все экзамены. Она с нетерпением ждёт выдачи диплома и будущей работы. Она думает обо всех детях, которым она сможет помочь, детях, которые так похожи на маленькую неё, детях, которые могут стать кем угодно. Она хранит заключённое в рамку старое, немного обуглившееся с краю фото своей семьи — её родителей, её самой и Нани — на столе в своей комнате. Иногда она берёт его в руки и долго–долго разглядывает. Она удивляется, где оно могло так пострадать.  
— Мама и папа так гордились бы тобой, — говорит ей Нани. И Лило знает, что Нани права. Она будет помогать людям, давать шанс детям вырасти сильными и стойкими, как когда-то помогла ей самой Нани.

 

За три дня до её двадцатитрёхлетия Стич возвращается к ней.  
Когда она видит его в окне своей спальни, её мысли начинают путаться, и сначала она думает «Кто это?», а потом «Стич, Стич, почему ты меня бросил?»  
— Они забрали меня, — говорит Стич тем странным скрипучим голосом, что знаком ей до боли. Он кладёт одну из когтистых лап ей на висок. — И тебя тоже.  
— Я… — Два разных варианта воспоминаний сходятся воедино, и у Лило раскалывается голова. — Я хотела…  
— Стич нашёл тебя, — произносит он. Её мысли проясняются, и она вспоминает — пришельцев, плазмаганы и космические корабли, свидетельство из приюта для животных, путешествие в Гренландию. Она понимает, что плачет, прижимая к себе странного синего пришельца.  
— Стич, — ей как будто снова пять лет, — ты пропал, я не… я должна была…  
— Привёл корабль, — шепчет ей Стич. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Да, — засмеявшись, немедленно отвечает она. — Да, давай прокатимся, Стич.

 

В двадцать пять Лило хочет стать межгалактическим героем.  
Она работает над этим; у неё есть собственный корабль и её лучший друг в качестве второго пилота. Плазмаган на поясе, фотокамера в кармане и целая вселенная, которая ждёт не дождётся Лило. Она звонит Нани по инопланетным телефонам раз в неделю, и та всегда говорит ей быть осторожнее и спрашивает, случилось ли что–то интересное. Лило всегда отвечает «хорошо» и «да», и начинает рассказывать о гатрувианских лесах, что они исследовали, авехских океанах, в чьих водах они плавали, о городах, которые они посещали в каждом новом мире, сверкающих огнями и утопающих в зелени. И каждую ночь, засыпая под шум двигателя дрейфующего в космосе корабля, Лило грезит о новых приключениях.

**Author's Note:**

> _Принеси мне все свои грёзы,_   
>  _Мечтатель,_   
>  _Принеси мне все_   
>  _Мелодии твоего сердца,_   
>  _Чтобы я мог укрыть их_   
>  _Небесными одеждами,_   
>  _Спрятав от грубых касаний_   
>  _Этого мира._
> 
>  
> 
> Лэнгстон Хьюз, "Хранитель снов"


End file.
